


the (long distance) game of life

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, Kira, would you slow down? I’m never gonna catch up to you at this rate.”</p><p>The familiar sound of Kira’s laugh was distorted through Erica’s speakers, which in all honestly, probably needed fixing. “That’s what you get for going to college,” Kira called, not looking up from her board and moving her little blue car ahead eight places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the (long distance) game of life

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "erica x kira + 'things you said with too many miles between us'" on tumblr

“Jesus, Kira, would you slow down? I’m never gonna catch up to you at this rate.”

The familiar sound of Kira’s laugh was distorted through Erica’s speakers, which in all honestly, probably needed fixing. “That’s what you get for going to college,” Kira called, not looking up from her board and moving her little blue car ahead eight places.

Erica replicated the movement on her own (the Game of) Life board, squinting at Kira’s through her laptop screen to double check that she’d gotten the placement right. As tedious as playing a board game together on Skype was, it sure as hell beat helping each other study for finals.

“Congratulations,” Erica said as she watched Kira add a second tiny pink stick person to her car before placing it back on the ‘GET MARRIED’ tile.

Kira sighed dreamily, leaning back to look at Erica through the camera. “It was a beautiful ceremony. I wish you could’ve seen it.”

“Yeah, that’s the downside to long distance Life,” Erica says with fake disappointment.

And then, just as Erica’s crying out in excitement because she finally spun something higher than a three, Kira’s picture is shaking.

“Hang on, you’re all laggy,” she explained, her picture on Erica’s monitor shuddering again as she presumably hit her own laptop. Usually, Erica would say something about how hitting something to make it work wasn’t actually useful, but in this case it appeared to work just fine.

Kira’s image stilled again and she peered through at Erica’s board. “What happened?”

“Your girlfriend finally got a job.” Erica waved her ‘Accountant’ career card proudly in front of the camera.

“Aw, I’m so proud of you! I can’t wait to tell the wife and kids.”

“Shut up,” Erica laughed. “You don’t have any kids yet.” Her eyes find Kira’s blue car on the board, miles ahead of her own red one, with still just the two pink stick people inside.

“No, but we do have a dog and she’s like our kid,” Kira says as she spins and moves her car again. This time she ends up paying $10,000 and Erica can’t help but be pleased.

“Speaking of moving across the country,” Kira says, using the space she landed on to transition gracefully into a new topic, “You remember when my plane’s getting in next week, right?”

“Right.” Erica’s so used to this conversation she doesn’t even need to look up from the board to know Kira’s going to go through the whole thing one more time.

“And you’re going to remember to pick me up, right?”

“Right.” Erica spun a five.

“And you’re sure it’s okay if I stay with you this summer?”

“Yes.” Fuck. She landed on ‘Ski accident… Pay $5,000’. Life was so unfair, game version not excluded.

When Kira didn’t deliver her next line, Erica looked up.

She saw Kira fiddling with her excess game pieces and forgot about her hospital bill. “Boyd and Isaac don’t mind you crashing here at all.”

“Really?” Kira looked back up at her again, and Erica’s heart did that infuriating flipping thing.

“They’re going to visit their girlfriend Allison for most of the summer anyway, so don’t worry about them.”

Kira let out a huge breath and nodded. She was quiet for a moment and then: “You’re going to pay for that hospital bill, right?”

Once they both managed to stop laughing, they agreed to pause the game until next week, when they’d be able to play on the same board again.


End file.
